Dolly Parton
Dolly Rebecca Parton (ur. 19 stycznia 1946 w Locust Ridge, Tennessee) – amerykańska piosenkarka muzyki country, autorka tekstów, multiinstrumentalistka, producentka muzyczna, aktorka, pisarka, businesswoman i działaczka społeczna. Odznaczona Narodowym Medalem Sztuki. Życiorys Urodziła się jako jedno z dwanaściorga dzieci farmera Roberta Lee Partona i Avie Lee Parton. Muzyka odgrywała ważną rolę w jej wczesnym okresie życia, a jej dziadek był kaznodzieją zielonoświątkowym. Jej pierwsze występy miały miejsce w kościele, wraz z rodziną. Już na początku lat 60. rozpoczęła karierę muzyczną, tuż po ukończeniu szkoły średniej. Obecnie uważa się ją za jedną z najwybitniejszych piosenkarek muzyki country. Jest autorką piosenki I Will Always Love You wypromowanej przez Whitney Houston . Jest matką chrzestną Miley Cyrus. Jej imieniem nazwano owcę Dolly. Dyskografia *1967 Hello, I'm Dolly *1968 Just Between You and Me *1968 Just Because I am Woman *1968 Just the Two of Us *1969 In the Good Old Days *1969 Always, Always *1969 My Blue Ridge Mountan Boy *1970 The Fairest of Them All *1970 Porter Wayne and Dolly Rebeca *1970 As Long, As I love *1970 A Real Live Dolly *1970 Once More *1970 The Best of Dolly Parton *1971 Golden Streets of Glory *1971 Two of a Kind *1971 Joshua *1971 The Best of Porter Wagoner & Dolly Parton *1971 Coat of Many Colours *1972 The World of Dolly Parton *1972 The Right Combination: Burning the Midnight Oil *1972 Touch Your Woman *1972 Together Always *1972 Just the Way I Am *1972 Dolly Parton Sings *1973 We Found It *1973 My Tennessee Mountain Home *1973 Love and Music *1973 Bubbling Over *1973 Mine *1974 Jolene *1974 Porter 'N' Dolly *1974 Love Is Like Butterfly *1975 The Bargain Store *1975 The Best of Dolly Parton *1975 Say Forever You'll Be Mine *1975 Dolly: Seeker & We Used To *1976 All I Can Do *1977 You Are *1977 New Harvest-First Gathering *1977 Here You Come Again *1978 Heartbreaker *1978 Dolly Parton/Both Sides *1979 Great Balls of Fire *1980 Dolly, Dolly, Dolly *1980 Porer & Dolly *1980 9 to 5 and Odd Jobs *1982 Heartbreak Express *1982 The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas *1982 Dolly Parton's Greatest Hits *1983 Burlap and Santin *1984 The Great Preatender *1984 Rhinestone *1984 Once Upone a Christmas *1985 Real Love *1985 Dolly Parton *1986 Think About Love *1987 Trio *1985 Rainbow *1989 White Limozeen *1990 Home for Christmas *1991 Eagle When She Flies *1992 Straight Talk *1993 Honky Tonk Angels *1993 Slow Dancing with the Moon *1994 Heartsongs Live from Home *1995 Something Special *1996 Teasures *1997 A Life in Music – Ultimate Collection *1998 Hungry Again *1999 Trio II *1999 Precious Memories *1999 The Grass Is Blue *2001 Little Sparrow *2001 Gold – The Hits Collection *2002 Halos & Horns *2003 Ultimate *2003 Just Because I Am Woman *2003 For God and Country *2004 Live & Well *2005 Those Were the Days *2008 Backwoods Barbie *2009 Dolly: Live From London *2011 Better Day *2012 An Evening With... Dolly Live *2012 Joyful Noise Wybrana filmografia *''Od dziewiątej do piątej'' (Nine to Five, 1980) *''Najlepszy mały burdelik w Teksasie'' (The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas, 1982) *''Rhinestone'' (1984) *''Stalowe magnolie'' (Steel Magnolias, 1989) *''Dziki teksański wiatr'' (Wild Texas Wind) (Thiola 'Big T' Rayfield) (1991) *''Babes (gościnnie) (1991) *''Straight Talk (1992) *''Anielska misja'' (Unlikely Angel) (Blue Valley Songbird) (1996) *''Blue Valley Songbird'' (Leanna Taylor) (1999) *''Frank McKlusky, C.I'' (pani McCluskey) (2002) *''Angel and Her No Good Sister'' (Anioł) (2005) *''Miss Agent 2: Uzbrojona i urocza'' (2005) *''Hannah Montana'' (ciocia Dolly) (2006) *''Książę i żebrak – hollywoodzka opowieść'' (2007) *''Radośnie śpiewajmy'' (G.G. Sparrow) (2012) Zobacz też *Katarzyna Ankudowicz *Emilia Komarnicka-Klynstra Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji